Screw devices such as screw presses, extruders, and expanders are used in processing oilseeds and other materials. Such a device has a rotating screw or worm assembly to move material down a barrel while compacting the material. A choke at the downstream end of the barrel helps to control the pressure on the material. The choke needs to be periodically adjusted, cleaned, and/or replaced. In some devices such as screw presses, the choke can only be accessed or removed by disassembling a large portion of the device including barrel portions and possibly removal of the worm assembly.